Big Bang
by Shazuki
Summary: 3 kurze Geschichten über Rodney, Sheppard und Beckett.
1. Sheppard

Eigentlich sollte zu diesen 3 Shortcuts noch eine längere Fanfiction folgen die alles erklärt, leider kam es nie dazu sie zu schreiben. Vllt fällt euch ja was ein was dazu führen konnte das die 3 sich so verhalten und vllt komm ich dann auch wieder darauf worum es im eigentlichen Sinne ging und kann doch noch die FF schreiben ;)

Würde mich über Reviews freuen :)

* * *

"Willkommen auf der Erde" sagte Landry zur Begrüßung als John Sheppard mit einem Jumper durch das Stargate kam und sich im Gateraum befand. Aber anstatt zu antworten landete John den Jumper, kurze Zeit später stand er vom Sitz auf, schnappte sich seine Tasche und begab sich in den hinteren Teil des Jumpers und öffnete die Luke um heraustreten zu können. Als er im Gateraum stand hörte er Landry durch die Lautsprecher "Einsatzbesprechung um vierzehnhundert." John durchquerte den Gateraum und ging auf das Tor zu, das in den Korridor führte. Aber anstatt nach rechts zu gehen entschloss er sich für links. Als er den Korridor entlang ging salutierten mehrere Soldaten die seinen Weg kreuzten. Unbeeindruckt davon, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Als er endlich den Fahrstuhl erreicht hatte, forderte er ihn auch gleich an. Es dauerte fast 2 Minuten bis sich die Türen zum Fahrstuhl öffneten. Er drückte den Knopf zur 30. Etage. Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich gleich in Bewegung um ihn zum gewünschten Ziel zu bringen. Kurze Zeit später öffneten sich die Türen erneut. Sheppard spähte aus dem Fahrstuhl und schaute erst rechts dann nach links um sich zu vergewissern das keine Soldaten im Korridor vorm Fahrstuhl waren. Als er sah das sich dort niemand befand trat er hinaus, ging nach rechts bis er vor einer Tür stand. Er öffnete sie und ging hinein. Es war ein Lagerraum. Er schloss die Tür und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. John schaute auf seine Uhr, die einen Countdown anzeigte. "Noch 10 Minuten." sagte Sheppard zu sich selbst.

Nach 9 Minuten und 15 Sekunden verließ er den Raum und ging den Korridor weiter entlang bis er vor einem großem Tor stand, mit 2 Wachen davor. John blieb stehen als einer der Wachen ihn erblickte. "Kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?" fragte die Wache. Eine Erschütterung, das nur von einer Explosion stammen konnte, lies den Komplex erzottern. Mit dem Aufleuchten der roten Lampen die sich auf jedem Gang des Cheyenne Mountain befinden und dem gleichzeitigen einsetzten der Sirene musste es sich nachdem um einen Notfall handeln. John sah wie die andere Wache zu einem Funkgerät griff um sich zu erkundigen was geschehen war, aber genau in diesem Moment holte Sheppard aus und griff mit einer Hand den Soldaten an die Kehle und drückte den Soldaten gegen die Wand. Mit seiner anderen Hand zog John nach der Waffe des Soldaten vor ihm und zog sie aus dem Halfter zielte auf den anderen Soldaten, der sich gerade nach der Ursache erkundigt hatte, und drückte ab. Der Soldat brach auf der Stelle tot zusammen. Sheppard drehte danach seinen Kopf wieder dem anderen zu, der mittlerweile verzweifelt versucht sich aus dem Griff an seiner Kehle zu befreien. John grinste ihn an bevor er dem Soldaten das Genick brach. John Scheppert ging dann zu dem Soldaten den er erschossen hat, beugte sich zu ihm runter durchwühlte seine Taschen bis er endlich die Karte in den Händen hielt, die das Tor öffnet. Er zog die Karte durch den Schlitz neben dem Tor und es öffnete sich. Scheppert betrat den Raum dahinter und sah sein Ziel. Von jetzt an ging es sehr schnell Sheppard nahm seinen Rucksack von seiner Schulter, stellte ihn auf den Boden und holte das ZPM-Modul raus verbindet es mit der Selbstzerstörungssystem und aktivierte ihn.

Doch auf einmal veränderte sich seine Sichtweise es verschwand der Raum in dem er sich gerade noch befand. Er hörte etwas er konnte nicht ausmachen was es war, bis er die Stimme noch einmal hörte. "Colonel Scheppard wachen sie auf." Es war Carson's Stimme.

John öffnete die Augen. Er befand sich auf der Krankenstation auf Atlantis. Als er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ sah er, das auch McKay, Dr. Weir, Ronan und Teyla sich im Raum befanden. "Hey, was ist passiert?"

Ende


	2. Beckett

Obwohl er heute eigentlich frei hatte betrat Dr. Beckett die Krankenstation. Es war so ungewohnt für ihn mal frei zuhaben, denn seit Sie Kontakt mit der Erde hatten hat sich die Lage für ihn verbessert und Carson hat jetzt mehr Medizinisches Personal zur Verfügung. Er schaute sich in der Station um. Im Raum befanden sich nur ein paar Assistenten da es vor kurzem ein Notfall im Gateraum gab. Als er den Alarm gehört hatte, hatte Beckett etwa 5 Minuten gewartet bevor er zur Krankenstation gegangen war um sicher zugehen das die Neue Ärztin schon auf dem Weg zum Gateraum war. Carson ging langsam durch den Raum, bis er vor seinem Arbeitsplatz stand. Er betrachte kurz seinen Tisch, der sich in der hinteren linken Ecke des Raumes befand und erblickte was er gesucht hatte, einen Koffer. Carson langte nach ihm und drehte ihn um und öffnete ihn. "Bingo" sagte der Doktor. Nachdem er sich die Latexhandschuhe übergestreift hatte, wandte er sich wieder den Koffer zu und nahm eine der fünf Reagenzgläser, die sich im Koffer befanden und steckte diese in seine Jackentasche. Jetzt hieß es keine Zeit zu verlieren er drehte sich entschlossen um und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

Als er die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, bewegte er sich auf sein nächstes Ziel zu, als John Sheppard ihm entgegen kam. "Carson, so spät noch wach?" wurde Carson von Sheppard gefragt. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen, deshalb habe ich mir gedacht ich mache einen kleinen Spaziergang um mich zu entspannen." antwortete Beckett und ging dann weiter. Sheppard drehte sich zu Carson um als Beckett an ihm vorbei gegangen war und grinste in sich hinein, weil er es auch schon öfters gemacht hat als er nachts nicht schlafen konnte.

„Endlich" dachte sich Carson als er nach 20 Minuten sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Er betrat einen Raum, wo sich das zentrale Lebenserhaltungssystem befand. Er entdeckte mit schnellen Blick die Sauerstoff-Aufbereitungsanlage. Carson griff in seine Tasche um das Reagenzglas heraus zu holen, öffnete die Luke der Anlage und zerschmetterte das Röhrchen mit den Viren, die er in einem Antikerlabor auf PX-103 gefunden hatte. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch das System auf voller Leistung zu stellen, was er auch unverzüglich machte, als sich plötzlich...

...seine Sichtweise veränderte und der Raum in dem er sich gerade noch befand verschwand. Er hörte etwas er konnte nicht ausmachen was es war, bis er die Stimme noch einmal hörte. "Carson wachen sie auf." Es war Dr. Kellers Stimme.

Beckett öffnete die Augen. Er befand sich auf der Krankenstation auf Atlantis. Als er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ sah er, das auch Zelenka, Dr. Weir, Ronan und Teyla sich im Raum befanden. "Was ist passiert?"

Ende


	3. Rodney

Es war so einfach für Rodney McKay die Energieversorgen der Stadt lahm zu legen. Nachdem er das Zero-Point-Modul entfernt und in seinem Rucksack verschwinden ließ, ist er jetzt auf dem Weg zu den Puddle-Jumper Hangar. Da die anderen Expeditionsmitglieder sich um das Problem mit der Stromversorgen beschäftigt zu sein schienen kam er ohne jemand gesehen zu haben zum Hangar. Bevor er den Strom abgestellt hatte, hatte er dafür gesorgt das die Türen die sich auf seinem Weg befanden offen waren. Nun stand er direkt vor einem Jumper. Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten und Rodney hatte die restlichen Jumper, die sich in Atlantis befanden, so manipuliert das sie nicht starten konnten. McKay stieg gerade in den Jumper als aus dem Funkgerät Colonel Sheppards Stimme drang, die nach ihm zu rufen schien. Rodney setzte sich auf dem Pilotensitz aktivierte sein Fluggerät, außerdem aktivierte er das Waffensystem, um die Hangarluke zu zerschießen, die er nicht mit eingeplant hatte. Er sah gerade noch wie Sheppard und ein paar andere Soldaten den Hangar stürmten, aber McKay war bereits auf dem Flug ins Weltall.

Als McKay den Orbit des Planeten verlassen hatte tarnte er den Jumper und machte sich auf die lange Reise. Der Flug dauerte keine 2 Stunde als Rodney die Augen schloss und einschlief. Durch den Piepston der Raum-Sensoren schreckte er hoch und bemerkte das er sich in der nähe seines Ziel befand, was ihm die Sensoren mitteilten. Der Wissenschaftler griff seinen Rucksack, der auf dem Co-Pilotensitz lag und fischte nach kurzer Zeit zwei Schokoriegel raus die er auch gleich verschlang.

Noch bevor Rodney an dem Antiker-Satelliten andockte überprüfte er noch einmal die Sensoren ob es den anderen doch gelungen wat die Jumpers zu reparieren und ihm zu folgen. Aber er hatte Glück es war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Kurze Zeit war er bereit um aus dem Jumper zu steigen. Nachdem er mit dem ZPM die Stromversorgung aufgebaut hatte und die Schwerkraft so eingerichtet hat das er ohne Probleme weiterarbeiten konnte, richtete er den Satelliten neu aus so das das Zielerfassung Atlantis ins Visier nahm.

Doch auf einmal veränderte sich seine Sichtweise es verschwand der Raum in dem er sich gerade noch befand. Er hörte etwas er konnte nicht ausmachen was es war, bis er die Stimme noch einmal hörte. "McKay wachen sie auf." Es war Dr. Kellers Stimme.

Rodney öffnete die Augen. Er befand sich auf der Krankenstation auf Atlantis. Als er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ sah er, das auch Aiden Ford, Dr. Weir, Ronan und Teyla sich im Raum befanden. "Was ist geschehen?"

Ende


End file.
